Freddy Krueger: Dream Overlord pt2
by WweForever13
Summary: part 2
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alison Williams had just gotten home from another day at her new school, Springwood High. She was a senior there, and she was also new there. She had just moved to Springwood two weeks ago, it was a nice, quiet little town. She lived on Elm Street. Next door to her was 1428 Elm Street. It was a run-down house, it looked like no one had lived in it for years, and everyone who came on Elm Street tried their best to avoid it, she just didn't know why. And ever since she had moved to Springwood, she had strange dreams every night. She would be in a large, dark, damp, cold room with pipes across the ceiling and walls, and chains also hanging from the ceiling. She would her girls singing, to far away for her to make out the words. She would hear a man's laugh, a horrible laugh, a terrifying laugh, and it seemed almost inhuman. Then she would wake up. She decided to call her friend from Springwood High, Crystal Cottonwood, to see when they were going to go to the movie tonight, that they had planned to go to with their other friends a week before. She dialed her number and waited. It rung three times before Crystal picked up. "Hello?" Crystal said. "Hey Crystal." "Oh, hi Alice." What time is Jack suppose to pick us up for the movie tonight?" Alison asked her. "He should be there around 10:00. Alison glanced at the clock, it said 6:30 pm. "Alright thanks, see ya there. "OK, see ya." She hear Crystal hang up. _"What should I do till' Jack gets here?" _she asked herself. _"I should take a nap, so I'll be rested up for the movie tonight." _She flipped off her shoes, and set her alarm clock for 9:30 pm. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. Then, she slowly drifted into sleep.

Alison opened her eyes slowly. She recognized the room by the pipes and chains. She stood up off the cold cement ground slowly. In her past dreams, she just stood there listening to the sounds, and waiting to wake up. But this time she decided to walk a bit and see what else was in the room. As she walked she felt the air getting warmer. After walking for a while, she came to a giant furnace. There was a fire inside of it. _"No wounder it was so warm in here, I thought I was going to die of a fucking heat stroke!" _she said inside her head. She heard the girls singing again, this time they sounded very close. She looked over to the other side of the furnace and saw them. There were three of them, they were jumping rope. They were singing a strange rhyme, it was bone-chilling. It went something like this:

"_One, Two, Freddy's coming for you, Three, Four, Better lock your door, Five, Six, Grab your crucifix, Seven, Eight, Gonna stay up late, Nine, Ten, Never sleep again."_

"Excuse me, little girls." she said, as she started walking towards them. "Are you OK?" They paid no attention to her. She was less than two feet away from them when, suddenly, they disappeared. She heard an deafening sound, metal scraping against metal, behind her. She turned and saw a man, but he was more of a monster. His skin was terribly burned. Sh was wearing a dirty brown fedora hat, an with stains that looked like oil and blood, dark brown, blood-stained pants, and dark brown, dirty work boots. "So, you must be the new bitch in Springwood. You'll love it here!" he said. Alison tried to speak, but she was to surprised, she didn't know why but she was also to terrified. He lashed out with his gloved hand, she jumped back, just in time. But, when she jumped she hit her head on a low nearby pipe. She felt as if she was going to faint. Then she felt herself falling. Just before she fell, she hear the man's voice, just above a whisper say, "I am Freddy." Then, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alison's eyes flew open. She sat up in her bed, sweating terribly. "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" She looked over at her alarm clock. She reached over and turned it off. She got out of her bed and walked to the bathroom. When she was in there, she looked in the mirror. _"I look a mess!" _she thought. She started brushing her hair. Once she was done with that she went back to her room and threw on a clean shirt, some pants, and socks. She glanced at the clock. _"9:58. They should be here any minute now." _She put on her shoes and ran downstairs. She was in charge of brining the beer, so she grabbed the two packs of Bud Light she had hidden from her parents. Then she sat outside on the porch and waited for them.

At about 10:17 Alison heard a truck pull into the driveway. She looked up and saw Jack Hasket's red Chevy pick-up truck pulling in. She ran to his window, and set the beers down on the ground. "Where the hell have you guys been?" she yelled. She gave Jack a playful shove. "We had a little trouble getting Mr. Lazy Ass out of bed." He pointed at Cody Johnson, Alison's boyfriend. "I was taking my beauty nap, it's hard work to stay this beautiful!" he protested.. "Yeah, your just jealous. Trying to look as good as me, even though you'll never come close." Jack said. "Yeah, you wish Jack." Alison said. "Thank you very much Alice." Cody said. "Alright, enough talk, we gotta be there in 20 minutes, or else we might miss some of the movie! So hop in the back Alice." Jack said. "Yes, sir!" she did a two finger salute, and jumped in the back of the truck. The backed up and started towards the theater. Sitting back there with Alison were five other people, ones she knew. There was Nikki Watson, Crystal Cottonwood, Jackie Flowermen, Kyle Clover, and Doug Clover. "Hey Alice, did you bring the beer?" Nikki said. Alison held up the two 24 packs of Bud Light. "Nice choice of merchandise!" "Mind throwing me one?" Nikki said. "You wait till' we get there, then you can have all the beer you want." Alison said. "Just don't get to drunk and go insane like last week." "OK I won't." Nikki said sarcastically. She winked at Alison. "Nikki..." Alison said, wagging her finger. "OK 'mom' I promise I'll be good." She smiled and gave Alison a kiss on her cheek. "Hey, save some kisses for me!" Cody yelled from the front of the truck. "I don't want her all kissed out before I finally get to her!" They all talked for about ten more minutes, until Jack finally shouted, "OK we're here! Hide the beer!" Alison hid the two packs of beer behind her back. Jack pulled into the Springwood Drive-In Theater. He pulled up front to get the channel the movie was on, and where he had to park. "How many and how old?" asked the lady from inside. Her name tag said, Mellisa. "Theres eight of us, and we're all 18." Jack told her. "Can I see your driver's license, please?" she asked him. "Sure here ya go." Mellisa looked at it carefully, making sure it wasn't fake, then handed it back to him. Then, she told him where to park, and what channel the movie was on. Jack pulled his truck up where she told him. They all went to the 'Concession Stand' in the middle of all the screens, there were at least four of them. They went to the bathroom, got snacks and popcorn, and the people who didn't drink beer got pops, and that was only Alison and Jackie. Then they went back out to the truck, got a blanket, and layed it in the grass. They put all their stuff on it, then sat on it themselves. Jack turned his radio up nearly all the way. The movie previews started. "What is this movie called again?" Alison asked Jackie. "Attack of the... um... I can't remember. Sorry." "It's okay. We'll probably figure it out as the movie goes on. After the previews were over, the title of the movie came up on the screen. It said, _**Attack of the Wolfman!"**__ "Oh, it's called "Attack of the Wolfman." _Alison said to herself. _"It sound pretty good." _After a while, everyone else was getting drunk and swaying around, and laughing , and having a great time. But, then about halfway through the movie, Alison started feeling tired again. _"How could I be tired? I just took an hour nap!" _she tried to stay awake, but she couldn't help it. Her eyelids got heavier, and then she felt herself drift into sleep.

Alison's eyes opened slowly. She was dreaming, she could tell. She stood up to see where she was, and in front of her was a house. On the house, she saw numbers by the door that said 1428. She looked down the street and saw a sign. The sign said Elm Street. 1428 Elm Street. That's the house she lived next door to. It gave her the creeps every time she looked at it. Suddenly, she heard girls singing, just like she did in her other dream. She turned back towards the house, and saw the three little girls. Two were holding a jump rope, and the third was jumping over it. They were singing the same song:

"_One, Two, Freddy's coming for you, Three, Four, Better lock your door, Five Six, Grab your crucifix, Seven, Eight, Gonna stay up late, Nine, Ten, Never sleep again."_

Then, Alison heard a creaking noise. She noticed it was the door to the house, it was opening. In the doorway stood a man. Since he was dark she couldn't tell what he looked like. But, she did know that he was wearing a hat, and it looked like he had some kind of claws on his right hand. "Who are you?" she asked him, trying to hide the fear in her voice. "Bitch, are you fucking stupid, or you just don't listen? I told you who I am, did I not?" His harsh words hit her like a rock. Then she remembered, in her last dream a voice, a man's voice, said "I am Freddy." _"His names Freddy." _she told herself. "That's right, bitch. Freddy Krueger to be exact." _"It's like he can read my mind!" _"I _**can **_read your mind Alison." I know everything about you." "How can you read my mind?" she said. "I can do whatever I want in the Dream World. It is my realm!" "And, what do you want?" she asked him, this time her voice shook. "Oh, my dear," he said, almost in a soothing voice. "All I want, is you!" In an instant he disappeared. Then he reappeared, less than three inches away from her. His clawed hand ran through her hair. Over her cheek, down her throat, and towards her chest. She jumped back, and when she did, his one of his finger-knives cut her, right above her chest. Pain shot up to her neck._"That was a close one, he almost cut my throat!"_ "Yes I almost did, you're very lucky I didn't." he said, once again reading her mind, her private thoughts. He raised his gloved hand once more, and cut her chest with all four blades. She groaned in agony. Then she look at her hand, they were almost translucent, she was fading away. "For now my dear." Freddy said. "Our little visit is over. See ya real soon!"


End file.
